The engineering and ecology components of the Superfund Program Project are expanding their efforts into more complex organic mixtures and wastes containing metals. This analytical chemistry /instrumentation core is designed to provide a shared environment for organics and metals analysis along with resident expertise for student training on instrumental analysis techniques and safety. During the first year a shared facility will be established on the UC Berkeley campus where a postdoctoral environmental chemist will setup a gas chromatography / mass spectrometer system . This facility is immediately needed by Project 11 (Udel) for the analysis of complex waste mixtures from field sites that are undergoing characterization, bioremediation, and thermal recovery. The facility is also needed by Project 12 (Koshland) in their analysis of combustion byproducts. In year two this facility will be expanded by the inclusion of an inductively coupled plasma / mass spectrometer for elemental analysis. Project 9 (Anderson) and Project 10 (Hunt) need this facility for the analysis of metal waste streams found in acid rock drainage, both at the source and in receiving waters. Project 11 (Udell) will need this facility to characterize metal contamination at field sites as it impacts thermal and biological remediation technologies. Finally Project 12 (Koshland) will utilize this facility to address the fate of metals during combustion processes. The large dynamic range of the ICP/MS and its multi-element capability will permit rapid and efficient analysis of complex samples.